


Простить

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: GHOST - Fandom
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страницы дневника, лежащего у нее на коленях - двери в другой мир...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простить

Молли думает, что ей должно быть стыдно. Потому что нельзя ненавидеть человека, который когда-то был тебе близким другом, настолько, насколько она ненавидит Карла. Даже теперь, после его смерти. Молли не пошла на эти похороны: слишком свежи были воспоминания о других, на которых Карл стоял рядом с ней, оплакивая Сэма. Девушка сжимает кулаки: да как он только смел?! Как он мог тогда смотреть ей в глаза, зная, что в один момент просто отнял у неё всё?! Страницы дневника, лежащего у нее на коленях — будто двери в другой мир: тот, где остались любовь и дружба. В котором, казалось, всё всегда будет хорошо...

_«19 ноября.  
Вчера мы праздновали годовщину. Хотя так и не решили, что считать началом наших отношений: знакомство или первое свидание. Сэму нравится думать, что всё-таки свидание, а я не спорю. Потому что такое захочешь — не забудешь: весь день накануне мне пришлось слушать ту жуткую песню про Генри VIII. Бррр, как вспомню!.. Но иногда мне кажется, что именно в тот момент я и влюбилась в Сэма…»_

_«20 декабря.  
Ну почему именно в тот день, когда мне должны позвонить из галереи, ему нужно срочно решать какие-то свои дела по телефону?! Сэм же знает, как для меня важна эта выставка! Мог бы хоть немного уважать и мою работу. Я уж не говорю о том, как хочется всего лишь услышать от него, что он меня любит. Три простых слова… Неужели это так сложно?»_

_«6 марта.  
Иногда я ревную Сэма к его гитаре. Нет, честное слово! Он проводит с ней в обнимку столько времени, сколько не проводит со мной! Карл смеется и говорит, что это просто способ отвлечься и побыть немного наедине с самим собой. Я всё понимаю, но… Ооо, черт, ну только не снова! Опять эта песня! Десятый раз за вечер! Я безумно люблю Сэма, но в такие моменты он просто невозможен!»_

_«10 мая.  
Сегодня мы наконец-то переехали. И пусть это всего лишь небольшая квартирка в Бруклине, но она кажется мне сейчас лучшим местом на земле. Потому что просыпаться рядом с любимым человеком от лучей солнца, которые освещают всю комнату, (мы вчера слишком устали, чтобы повесить ещё и шторы) – это лучшее начало дня из всех возможных…»_

Молли захлопывает дневник только тогда, когда буквы на его страницах начинают расплываться от слёз. Она не может простить. Не может или не хочет — неважно. Сэм простил, Молли в этом уверена: он никогда не умел долго злиться на Карла. Казалось, их дружба может перенести любые испытания…

Молли больше не злится. Что толку, если уже ничего не исправить? Остаётся только простить. И Молли надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет простить Карла.


End file.
